Winter Games
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: The Ducks are offered a chance to join the Winter Olympics and they decided to take it. But once at the games it becomes apparent that someone is trying sabotage things. Who is it and came they be stopped?
1. The Big News

**Author's Note:**** Wow it's been almost a year since I posted Mighty Ducks story. Man I shouldn't take this long for that. Anyway this idea came to me months ago and I wanted to post it when the Winter Olympics started but things got in the way and I had to plan a lot of things out and the time flew. I know the Olympics are over but I wanted to post this, at least before winter ended. To those who read it, I thank you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Big News

The sound of skates scraping against the ice echoed throughout the empty arena as the Ducks were currently having their team practice. No one spoke, except for the words of their team Captain, Wildwing, who would correct them if they made a mistake in their routine.

Nosedive was passed the puck by Mallory and the teen charged down the ice and neared the goal. The older Flashblade grinned underneath the mask as got ready to block his brother's shot. Nosedive shot the puck towards the net but Wildwing moved his leg to the side and blocked the shot.

"Got to do better than that baby bro!" Wildwing playfully joked as he passed the puck back into play.

The teen seemed to catch onto what his brother was hinting at and played along, "Just you wait bro, I'll really bring the fire!"

Off to the side Duke couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the teen, "You know what that means."

Mallory was the closes to him and grinned once she heard her one eyed teammate. "Yeah, we best get out of the way then."

They all watched as Grin passed the puck back to the young one and saw him speed down the ice. A few yards away from the goal Nosedive pulled the stick back and slapped the puck, sending it sailing across the ice at a high speed.

"Wildwing get down!" Canard called out from the sides, knowing what would happen if his best friend tried to block the shot.

Hearing this the team leader followed instincts and ducked down just as the puck went into the net and ripped right through it and collided against the wall and shattered the protected glass. Everything stopped as Nosedive winced at the sight of the damage he did.

"Whoa kid I think that was too much heat," Duke commented, shocked at what happened.

"Uh…sorry," was all he could say as everyone skated over to the damage window panel.

Wildwing go up and looked at the damages, shaking his head, "Phil's not going to like this."

"You know things like this tend to O..o..ocu…happen most of the time," Tanya spoke as they all skated around the team captain.

"Yeah, but remember what happened when the kid wrecked Wildwing protective padding on that one slap shot," Canard skated, stick resting on his shoulder. "He complained when he had to replace that, now think about what a glass panel would do to him?"

"One should not have material objects be the focus of one's life," Grin spoke in a calming voice.

"We'll worry about that after practice, for now lets continue. Duke switch out with Canard," Wildwing addressed as he skated back to the net. Duke then skated to the player box as Canard took his place. Everyone then skated back into formation as Nosedive dropped the puck onto the ice as their practice resumed.

Up in his office Phil and three other people looked down as they watched the ducks practice. The overweight manager grumbled as he saw what the teen did. "Man now I have to replace that, it's going to cost a lot to do that."

"Mr. Palmfeather," An older looking male, with white hair and black glasses spoke up. "Let's get back to the matter at hand here."

"Oh right," the manager then walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He was excited at what he was talking with these three people over, heck he even forgot about the mishap the teen caused. "So from what you saw, do you think they have a shot?"

A young looking redheaded female sat down in the provided seats Phil gave them. She didn't have a readable expression as she responded, "They're good, much better than we've ever seen. We would gladly like them to apart of the trials."

"Why not just bump them to the actual team?" Phil had to ask.

"Sorry," A middle aged male, with black hair responded. "It's regulations, every single candidate have to participate in the trials and pass if they want to make the team."

"And believe us when we say this," The one with white hair spoke. "It's rare when we decide to take on a whole team, but they're too good to pass up."

"If they're so good, then why not just put them on the team?" he tried to convice them, mainly to just save them the time.

"Like we said before it's just how things are. But if they're as good as we think they all will pass the trials."

"Still this is good," Phil leaned forward in his seat. "Is there anything else I should know about first before we can finalize this?"

"Well yes," the read head spoke. "We heard of the special…circumstances regarding them. But as the rules state they have to be citizens of country."

Phil then opened up a file cabinet next to his desk and looked through it, "Don't worry we wouldn't even be having this meeting if I didn't have that covered." Pulling out a few folders he placed them down in front of the three. They took the folders and opened them, and started to look through them. After a minute of looking a few eyes raised at the information inside. The manager of the ducks smiled as he sat back in his chair, silently cheering in his victory.

The older male closed one folder and looked at Phil, "We're going to need copies of these, that way we can have proof to show to our superiors."

"Ok, I'll make them and fax them out. Any other things to worry about?"

The middle aged man shook his head, "Nope, other than this you are all set. Just inform the team and if they accept then call back and we'll set up arrangements for them at the trials." All three representatives stood up as did Phil.

"Good meeting with you," the overweight manager shook hands with all three of them. This was easy part in Phil's mind, the hardest part now would be getting the team to agree with this.

Back on the ice practice had ended and the whole team skated back to the player box. Most of them were relieved they were finished since they had some things to do.

"Next time baby bro, a little less fire in that shot," Wildwing told his brother as they entered the player box.

"Hey you told me I had to do better, so I did, not my fault you can't take what I dish out," the teen chuckled.

"Still," Mallory turned and looked at the kid. "You should stay clear of...Phil." Just as she turned their manager stood in their path.

"Uh oh," Nosedive said as he saw the human.

"Boobies, do I have some news for you!" Phil spoke as he seemed to have a cheerful expression on his face.

"It wasn't my fault the net couldn't handle my shot," Nosedive defended himself, thinking this is where this was going.

"No, no not that, although I'll discuss the panel later," Phil cleared up before getting back to the topic at hand. "I have some great news for you all."

"We're not doing it Phil," Wildwing suddenly said. "It's bad enough you have us doing these publicity stunts, but I made this a day off from those." Everyone agreed with their team captian on that.

"No it's not a publicity stunt," Phil cleared up. "It's something much bigger and important."

"Can it wait till later, we just finished pratice and we want to relax," Canard spoke for everyone.

"Come on just hear this one out, it's going to be something you all won't regreat!" Phil tried to convince them.

Wildwing sighed as he kept hearing his manager's protest, there was no way Phil was going to leave them alone about this until he tells them more. "Fine, just let us change first."

"Thanks, i'll be waiting," Phil happily responded as the team passed him and headed into the locker room.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Winter what?" Wildwing asked in confusion. After getting changed Phil ushered them into the rec room where they all sat down to hear what their manager had to say. To say the least this was a surprising one.

"Winter Olympics," Phil spoke from where he stood. The whole team was gathered around the large circular table in the room. "It's a competition where athletes from all over the world compete in winter sports. And luckily you all been scouted out to compete for team USA in hockey."

Hearing that explanation caused some curiosity in the ducks, a competition like this was something that defiantly drawn their interest.

"And you want us to join in this?" Wildwing asked.

"Yes, you all don't know what a huge honor this is. Many athletes would kill just to make an appearance in these games."

Now their curiosity had been caught, a few of them more interested after hearing this. "If we're being offered a chance now, how come we never gotten a chance before?" Mallory asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"The Olympics is an event that is held every four years. There are two different types, the summer and winter games. But as I said you've been picked out as possible team members to play in hockey."

"Possible team members?" Nosedive questioned. "I thought you said it was our choice to join."

"Well there is something I left out," he responded, earning worried looks from the team. "All possible team members have to go through the trials, basically it's like a tryout but on a much bigger scale. Impress enough and you'll get picked for the team."

"So what you're saying is that there's a chance we all might not make it?" Wildwing questioned, no liking what he's hearing.

"Come on, I know you all will make it, you're best team out there. They have to be crazy not to accept you!"

"I don't know Phil, there's still a lot of things about this we don't know about," Wildwing leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. "I mean is this like a one or two day event or something?"

"No," he shook his head. "The winter olympics lasts eighteen days."

"That long?!" he responded in shock.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that this time around it's being held in Salt Lake City…Utah."

"Utah!?" Tanya was the first to say. "You want us to cross state lines in order to compete?"

"I don't know Phil, being in another state for over two weeks, you know we have a job to do," Wildwing folded his arms.

"Come on, you don't know what kind of an opportunity this would be, the first aliens out there competing for the US in the Olympics, you'd be making history."

"That's another thing," Duke then stated. "From what you say don't we have to be citizens of this country?"

"Don't worry, that was taken care of when you registered for the NHL. Remember all those papers and stuff you filled out?"

"Yeah," Wildwing responded for all of them.

"Those were paper to acquire citizenship in this country, I showed them to the committee and they accepted it."

"So was that the same thing you had me fill out after I came here?" Canard asked.

"Yes, and you're lucky it was approved in time or else you wouldn't have been eligible."

"I still don't know about this Phil," Wildwing voiced his concerns.

"Come on, just think about it," the manager pleaded.

The leader sighed as he leaned forward in his chair, "Sidebar?"

"Fine," Phil sighed as he moved a few more feet away.

All the ducks turned until they were all looking at one other, now discussing as a team. "What do you all think about this?"

"Bro, I think we should go for it," Nosedive spoke, with an excited tone. "I mean this sounds like something too good to pass up."

"But what about Dragaunus?" Mallory brought up. "What would happen if he were to attack if we're gone, we can't leave the city unprotected."

"Well things have been quiet for the last week," Tanya interjected. "Maybe this is a sign that nothing will go bad with our d-de-dep…leaving the city for a while."

"Come on guys, I'm with the kid here, we don't get nearly as good competition here, so why not try what the world has to offer, literally?" Duke agreed with the teen.

"But it's 18 days away, besides I know it sounds good but…" Wildwing spoke arms crossed and face had a look of uncertainty.

"Well I haven't been here that long," Canard spoke, leaning back in his seat. "So I'm not sure what to add in."

"We all have to decide what road in life to take," Grin started to talk in a cool voice, making everyone look in his direction. "The destination we want to go is up to us, the road taken has many surprises. We may never know what lies ahead if we don't take one."

Everyone is silent after hearing Grin's words, some of it made sense to them.

"Ok, why don't we vote? Who wants to do this?" Wildwing asked as he watched who's hand went up.

Of course Nosedive put his up, followed by Duke's. Surprisingly a few seconds later Canard's hand went up followed by Tanya's, then Grin's. Looking over the leader saw Mallory's hand wasn't up.

"Well Mal, you're the only one."

The redhead sighed as she responded, "Well…we could always have the Aerowing with us and come back in case something happens." After finishing her statement her hand then went up.

Wildwing nodded as he saw his team's decision, "Alright it's decided then. We're joining the Winter Olympics."

_**A/N: Hope you like, this story is going to be big. I've been thinking about this for a long while and I hope you all come to like it. It may take a while to finish this but i'm up to the challenge. Till next time. **_


	2. Lingering Questions

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the wait, but I actually tried to hold off on posting this chapter. You see I've been real busy in life and I hardly get time to write. Plus the fact that I have so many other stories i'm working on that it's hard to split my time. Also I tried to write a few chapters in advance so I don't have to worry about posting them on time. Anyway, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Lingering Questions

With the decision made the ducks called Phil back in, who had an anxious look on his face. Apparently he wanted to know what their answer was, and hoped it was the one he wanted to hear. "Well, what have you all decide on?" he asked.

Wildwing was the one who spoke for all of them, with a Sigh he answered, "We talked and voted. We all agree with it and we'll do this."

"Yes!" he cheered, excited over the answer he was given. "Believe me you're not going to regret this choice, it's the biggest and best one you're going to make. And to think you're going to make history."

"History?" Duke was the first to ask, raising his only eye. Everyone else also looked at their manager. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh yeah," he snapped his fingers, remembering the one detail he forgot to enclose with them. "There's something else you needed to know. Usually there are two leagues for the sport events. There's a men and women's division for most of the games there."

"So we're still going to be separated?" Mallory was quick to ask, everyone thinking that they were going to play separately in different leagues. Now joining might have not been a good idea to them since they didn't know this one piece of info.

"No, no you didn't let me finish," Phil waved his hands, trying to reassure the team of the misconception they were thinking of. "This time around they added in an intergender league. Meaning both males and females can play together, so there's no worry you all can still play on the same team. Believe me I wouldn't have even suggested it if you all couldn't be together."

Ok, now that settled things a bit, but still there some things left on their minds since there is still lot more they don't know about the event or what it would entail. "Ok Phil, that's good, but there a few things we have to know first."

"Ok, what about?"

"First off, are we going to have to play with other people?"

"Of course, there's a high chance of that happening."

"But we never played with other people before," Mallory said, earning nods from her teammates. "We don't know them, they don't know us and we wouldn't know how to function as a team."

"That's all part of it," Phil responded as he grabbed a chair to sit down, this was going to be a long talk. "You meet new people, and have to learn to work together to win. That's all part of the experience so you'll have to learn to work with these new people."

"Still it's new to us," Canard said to him.

"Yeah, we've only worked with only ourselves so you'll have to give us slack on this," Duke said.

"We all have to try new things at some point," Grin commented. "Change can be a good thing."

"Where are these trials going to be held?" Tanya then asked.

"And how long will they take?" Wildwing put in second.

"Surprisingly they'll be held in the host city, and it will take a few days. They want to make sure everyone that participates gets a good enough chance and to evaluate their skills. So you're going to need to stay over."

"OK, that won't be so bad…I hope."

"Wait, there's something else I thought of," Nosedive spoke, catching their attention. "What about the upcoming games we have? I mean if we're gone what's supposed to happen since we can't play?" That was a good question the teen had asked. The others also realized this and wondered what about this also. They couldn't miss any of the games they had, and didn't know what to do about it.

"Don't worry about that either, I talked to the league officials," Phil responded leaning forward in the chair. "During this time around the NHL takes a mid season break, so that way the players can participate in the games. During this time no games go on, so you all will be fine."

"Ok, that sounds good, wouldn't want anything to happen with the team like that," Wildwing responded, which eased the minds of everyone else. "When are the trials?"

"Week and a half from now, you all need to practice real hard and leave maybe a day or two before the actual date. Once I give the committee the information they'll give me more details so I can relay to you all."

"Do they have an age limit?" Duke suddenly asked, catching everyone's attention, which they gave odd looks at him. Wondering why he asked the question. The grey duck saw the looks and sighed as he explained, "Chances are an event like this has a minimum age limit, usually eighteen from what I can tell. Problem is that the kid here is only seventeen, would he even be allowed to participate in them?"

"Yeah, that is a good question," Nosedive realized as the serious of the question finally settled in everyone. This could be a problem if their fear of this was true. No way could they play without Nosedive, he's the best player on the team and it wouldn't be the same without him.

Phil only chuckled at the question, finding it amusing but had to remember that they didn't know anything else about the games. "Guys this event is so big they would let minors into the competition. Nosedive would be more than welcome to compete. So you don't have to worry about age limits."

"Well that's good to hear," Nosedive blew a sigh of relief. "As bad as it would be I know you all wouldn't be able to get along without me."

"Yeah, laugh it up kid," Canard responded.

"Ok Phil, is there anything else we need to know about?" the masked mallard asked, he wanted to make sure they weren't missing anything.

"Not right now, but I'll get back to you once I have more details," He got up and put the chair back. "Now unless there's anything else you need to ask I need to go inform the officials of your decision."

"No Phil, nothing else right now," Wildwing responded as the overweight man then left the team, leaving them alone. "Ok then, you heard him. Since we're doing this we need to practice hard and be prepared."

"Bro, we always are, there's no sweating it," Nosedive tried to reassure his brother, believing their current skills were good enough. "We'll get in no problem."

"Still I want us on our game for when the trials come up."

"I agree with Wildwing," Mallory seconded, sitting back in her chair. "Nothing's wrong with being prepared.

"So do I," Canard also agreed. "We all have a better chance on getting in if we're up on our game."

"Man you guys are no fun at all," Nosedive rolled his eyes.

"Alright but nothing to rigorous, can't have us being burned out by the end of the day," Duke responded.

"All things will come together with time, then we will see how things will stand," Grin spoke up next.

"I'll set up a mobile Drake One, so that way incase while we are over there we'll know if Dragaunus is up to something," Tanya announced, earning nods, since it was a good plan.

"Yes, that'll come in handy," Wildwing agreed as he stood up from his seat. "Also we have to check places to store the Aerowing in case we need to come back."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Mallory responded for everyone as they stood up as well.

"Exactly, now I'm going to hold an evening practice tonight," That response earned some groans from the team. "I know but like I said we all need to be at our best."

"Whatever bro, man wait till I tell my friends, they're going to be stoked about it," Nosedive happily exclaimed, heading to the main door of the room.

"Wildwing maybe we both should go over the routine we're going to do during practice," Canard suggested to his best friend.

"Yeah, that would help," He nodded.

"I guess I'll look up some more information about these Olympics, it's never bad to know too much," Mallory commented.

"That would help also, we need to know as much as possible so we don't go into these things blind."

"I will help," Grin suggested, gaining eyes on him. "Knowledge is the one thing that will make one the wiser."

"Good, you do that," Wildwing nodded as well, liking how his team was picking out things to do in order to prepare. Eventually all eyes turned to Duke, who hasn't spoke of what he's going to do.

Seeing this he sighed, "I'll make sure the kid doesn't get too full of himself, you all know what that leads to."

"Yeah, that is also a good thing. You all have your tasks, let's get to it." They all then dispersed, either heading to different parts of the Pond or exiting the building. The next week for them were going to be long and maybe tiresome.

Up in his office Phil had just dialed the number of the representatives he had just spoken to earlier in the day. A pleased expression on his face as he's going to give the good news he was so proud to hear the team give him.

After a few rings someone on the other line answered, _"Hello, Peter Harris, California Olympic scouting speaking. "_

"Hello, Mr. Harris, this is Phil Palmfeather. We talked earlier this morning?"

_"Ah, Mr. Palmfeather, so you talked to your team yet?"_ the aged voice spoke with delight.

"Yes sir, they talked about it and agreed to participate in the trials," Phil responded with a smile, leaning back in his chair.

_"Good, good, you don't know how happy my associates will be when they hear this,"_ There were some sounds that suggested he was moving some papers on the other line. _"Ok remember to send a copy of those files you showed us, the fax number is on the back of the card we gave you."_

"Will do."

_"And have your team in the Utah training facility in week and a half, preferably a day early, so that way they can settle in. Once we get the files you're going to fax over we'll make the arrangements for accommodations for them."_

"That sounds good, can't wait to see them wipe the floor to the others," Phil gloated some, knowing too well that this was in the bag for them.

_"We'll see Mr. Palmfeather, but also there's something else I should let you know of."_

Phil leaned forward in his seat, an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"

_"We're going to be keeping an eye on one of your team members."_

"What for?" Phil questioned, resting his free arm on the desk.

_"It's best we don't disclose that yet, just so no hopes will get too high, but for now we'll be watching one of them."_

"Ok," he nodded as if he was with the guy. "But who?"

_"Can't disclose that yet, just please leave it at that."_

"Alright, I'll let you go so I can complete what you've give me."

_"Ok Mr. Palmfeather, once again thank you for talking to your team about this. We'll see them in Utah, bye."_

"Bye," and with that the phone clicked, ending the call.

Putting the phone down there was nothing but questions on Phil's manager. Watching one of his team members? What is that about? And why couldn't that information be disclosed to him? Either way there was no way he could find out until they approached him till after the trials so the matter had to be dropped. Sighing Phil then opened his cabinet and pulled out the files he had out earlier and turned to the fax machine. There was still a lot of things that needed to be done, might as well get started now.

_**A/N: Hope you like, things are going to get hard for me here on out. The next chapter is proving hard for me to write, so it might not be as good as the others. I'm still working on it and hope the revisions will make it good. Till next time. **_


	3. The Trials Part 1

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for the wait. Been having trouble trying to figure out how to write this. Also I have midterms coming up so I have to devote my time to that. Anyway I thank you for your patience. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: The Trials Part 1

The next week and a half flew by and was filled with practice after practice. Wildwing put the team through their paces, wanting them to be at their best. Everyone took their chances to prepare for the upcoming trials. It was the day before the trials and now the ducks were getting ready to leave, they were just going over some last minute stuff before departing. They were all ready to go, well not all of them.

"Dive!" Wildwing called out as he entered the room he shared with his brother. Looking inside he saw his brother's aqua duffle bag on his bed, open, with some clothes stuffed inside. "Nosedive where are you?" he looked around the room trying to find his brother.

"What up Wing?" said teen walked out of the bath room, carrying a few items and stuffing it into his bag.

"I thought you were supposed to be ready?"

"Well sorry if there are some last minute things I wanted to pack," The teen responded as he knelt down and looked underneath his bed.

"Yeah, everything?" Wildwing questioned with his arms folded.

"Not everything," Nosedive defended as he pulled a small plastic container out.

"You were bragging to your friends constantly about this, that's why you forgot to pack," the eldest brother shook his head as he walked over to Nosedive's bed. "What are you packing anyway?"

"Just some reading material for the off times," the teen responded as he packed some of his comics.

Wildwing just shook his head in amazement at his brother, "Well hurry up, everyone is waiting."

Nosedive then zipped up his bag, "Don't worry I'm done." Standing up he grabbed the bag and slung the strap on his shoulder.

"Good," Wildwing then grabbed his green duffle bag, by his bed. "Come on lets go." Both brothers left their room and headed for the hanger, where the rest of the team waited.

Inside the hanger everyone was present, putting all their luggage inside the cargo area of the Aerowing, and making sure all their things were present. They had been at it for a bit since they had to wait on a certain teen duck, so they checked everything over again.

"Is our gear packed?" Duke asked, leaning against the side of their ship.

"Yup, all here," Mallory responded as she exited the cargo area. "So are the bags and the Migrator."

"The only thing left on our list is the kid," Canard spoke up as he walked up to the group. "Wildwing is getting him right now."

"I'll never understand what takes him so long," Mallory shook her head.

"Hey the kid is doing what is natural to him," Duke defended Nosedive. "It's in his nature to be late."

"Still it would be nice to leave on time," Canard retorted.

It was then Tanya joined them, caring a handheld computer of some kind. "Hey Tanya, what's that?" Duke asked.

"Oh this," the blonde held up the machine. "This is the miniature Drake One. This machine is linked to Drake One here, so if anything were to o-o..oc…happen then this things is hooked up so we can receive it."

"And with the Aerowing with us, we can be back in a flash," Mallory added in. "So there shouldn't be any problems."

After that left her beak the door to the hanger opened and the two brothers walked in, much to the relief of them.

"About time," Canard said as they got closer. "What took you two?"

"Sorry, Nosedive had a few last minute things he had to pack," Wildwing responded.

"In other words, he forgot to pack, right?" Duke said next.

"We all go at our own paces in life," Grin somewhat defended his small friend. "We can't fault with that."

"Either way we're here, so lets go," Wildwing announced as everyone agreed.

"Where's Phil?" Tanya asked before they started getting into the Aerowing.

"He left yesterday, he wanted to get there before we do to make sure a few things are in order," Canard answered as he loaded in the brother's duffels in the cargo area.

"Yeah, we'll see him there," Duke answered as they were inside the ship and sat in their usual seats. Nothing else was said as they prepped the ship and soon launched out of the stadium. Their next destination Utah.

A few hours later the ducks had landed their ship at the local airport, after getting permission to store it there, and were the Migrator headed to the stadium there. They all talked about random things as they rode to their destination. After some time the car stopped at their destination as they parked in the parking lot.

"Wow, it's colder here," Nosedive announced to everyone as a chilled wind blew passed him once he exited the vehicle. He took the aqua coat he was carrying and put it on.

"This is defiantly a big change from California," Duke agreed with the teen as he got out as well, already wearing his long wine colored coat.

"Wouldn't be much of a location for winter games if it wasn't cold," Wildwing responded as got out as well and went to the back to start unloading the bags.

"Where do you think we're supposed to go?" Mallory asked as she grabbed her bad, as well everyone else.

"Just go inside and find Phil I guess," Wildwing responded as everyone walked up the steps of the stadium and headed for the main doors.

As they neared they saw a couple of people outside talking to one another. One male and female. The male medium height, brown hair, small build with glasses. The female is short also with brown hair as well and slim. The male turned his head and saw the ducks then started to walk over to them.

"Ah, you're all here," he happily exclaimed just as the female joined them.

"You know who we are?" Wildwing asked the guy.

"Who doesn't, the Mighty Ducks, the only walking talking ducks on earth," the male explained in a joking manner. "We were told to expect you all here."

"And you two are?" Canard asked.

"Cathy and this is Edward," the female addressed the question. "We're the people who get the athletes settled in before the trials start."

"Yes, you all are about the last people on our roster to arrive," Edward responded.

"The other competitors are here already?" Tanya asked with a raised eye.

"Yes, they're about to go on the ice to practice for tomorrow," Cathy said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Grin agreed with the two.

"It is, but first lets show you all where you're going to stay for the next few days," Edward announced.

"Where are we staying?" Duke asked as the group headed for the doors.

"This stadium here has some dorm rooms for players who are going to stay overnight," Cathy said as they entered the building.

"So are these rooms used for the athletes that make the team?" Mallory asked once again.

"Oh, you don't know yet. This isn't the main building where the Olympics take place, this is another stadium used for the trials only, the main area where the games are held are still in construction, but nearly done. So the trials will be held here," Edward explained as he led them down a hallway.

"Usually there's an Olympic village where all the athletes stay, but it's still under construction, so it's off limits right now," Cathy said next.

A couple of minutes later they entered a hall with many tan colored wooden doors lining both of the walls. They walked down it for a minute as they made their way to their destinations.

"Luckily there's at least two rooms left, and since you're the last team to arrive things work out this way," Edward spoke from the front of the group. They soon came to the last doors of the hall and turned to the group. "Ok males in this room, thankfully it'll house all of you and the women in that room."

"Take a few minutes to get settled in and if you want to practice before tomorrow please do so," Cathy spoke next.

"Where is the stadium?" Wildwing asked.

"Just follow the hallway out and you'll see signs leading to it," Ed responded as he pointed down the hall. "Also the locker room is closed, so you'll have to change in your rooms."

"Why is it closed?" Nosedive asked.

"Too many players competing and not enough room in the locker room," Cathy responded. "Plus some of the players like to agitate others, it's best we keep them away from being in close quarters." They all seemed to understand this, as it made since.

"If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask," Cathy spoke as she and her partner got ready to depart.

"Thanks," Wildwing spoke for all of them. They all watched as the two left, they had other things to do at the moment. The leader of the group then turned to his team. "Ok, settle in and lets get on the ice, best we see our competition."

The whole team agreed as they left for their assigned rooms. Mallory and Tanya's room was a regular size with two beds inside. The mattresses were twin size, which they were ok with. They placed their bags on their beds and started to change for practice.

The guy's room was larger, with three bunks inside. Obviously Wildwing and Nosedive were going to share one. The teen on the top bunk while Wildwing is on the bottom. That's just left Duke, Grin and Canard. After debating Duke agreed to bunk with Grin, although he would take the top one. Canard opted to take the last bunk for himself. Once the sleeping arrangements were decided they started to change into their hockey gear.

After a few minutes they were reading to go. "Come on guys," Wildwing spoke up as he picked up his skates and headed for the door, as did everyone else.

"Oh, I forgot something, I'll catch up," Duke spoke to them all.

"Alright," Wildwing responded as he closed the door to the room.

The one eyed Duke then moved over to his bunk and reached for his maroon bag. Placing it on the floor he opened and rummaged through it. He pulled out a small necklace, with a small coin with a sword etched on it.

This is a good luck gift from the kids he was teaching. He told them about his chance for participating in the Olympics and of course the kids were shocked at this. They all pooled money together to buy this for him, saying it would bring luck. The one eyed duck was touched by this and decided to wear it.

"Don't fail me," he said to himself as he put the necklace on and tucked it in to his jersey and pads. Picking up his skates he then left the room and headed for the arena. Before he could make it out of the hallway one of the doors opened and a tall, tan skinned, brunette male walked out, dressed in his gear.

"Hello there," he responded as he noticed the newcomer. He then saw the walking duck and his eyes widen, "Hey aren't you Duke L'Orange from the Mighty ducks?"

Duke's eyes looked down at the Jersey and saw Rangers printed on it. "Yes, and you are?"

"Hey can you not remember," the guy responded in a mock disbelief as he slung his stick over his shoulder. "Hunter Clark, New York Rangers."

"Oh yeah, we played you guys a month ago," Duke responded with a nod, remembering the guy.

"Man there were rumors saying you and your team were going to compete but I didn't think it would be true," He responded in some shock.

"And I see you're here also."

"Yeah, second time at the trials."

"You've done this then?"

"Yeah, walk and talk," He responded as he turned and headed down the hall, followed by Duke. "I've been to the Olympics once already, but now I'm hoping for a second trip."

"So you know what's going to happen here?" They turned the corner and passed one of the signs to the arena.

"Yeah, if you got any questions I'll be happy to answer them," Hunter responded with a grin, apparently he seemed happy of something.

"Why help? From what I know most athletes would keep information to themselves to give them a better chance of making the cut," Duke asked, curios as to why the guy is being friendly.

"Just some moral things I hold up to. Also it's good to be nice to potential teammates," He responded as they came into the arena. The stadium was lit up as the sounds of skates sailing across the ice echoed through the building.

There Duke found his team looking out on the ice, moving over he joined them and saw what they were looking at. There were many players on the ice, both males and females. All of them either skating laps, making practice shots or scrimmaging. All of them wearing different colored jerseys, some of which were from official NHL teams.

"So many of them," Mallory was the first to say.

"Yeah, that just means we have a lot of competition," Wildwing responded to everyone.

"Nah, that just means that there's a lot of people that won't make the cut," Hunter's voice spoke, which caught the attention of the ducks.

"Who are you?" Wildwing asked for everyone, as it seemed he came out of nowhere and came into their conversation.

"This is Hunter from the Rangers, I met him in the hall," Duke responded for the guy.

"Yeah, I've done this before, so I know how things work," he responded, leaning against the panel.

"He said he can fill us in with what we need to know," Duke said next.

"That's nice of you," Canard responded.

"Thanks," Hunter nodded, liking the reception he's getting now.

"So how do things work here?" Nosedive asked as they all looked back on the ice at the other players.

"They run us through some drills, getting an assessment of our skills and rank us," Hunter responded as he leaned against the panel as he explained. "They usually break us up and see how our teamwork is, that's a big factor when it comes to making the cut."

"How many players do they take?" Mallory asked next.

"Usually they get up to at least twenty players for the team, but this is a new event so I'm not sure how things work this time."

"Looks like there are so many players that are going to be disappointed," Wildwing commented as he counted the amount of people here.

"Just give it you're all and you'll-"

"Come on, try and get the puck away from me!" a loud voice echoed throughout the arena.

They all looked out on the ice and saw a regular height young male, in a red jersey, bouncing the puck on his stick. He was apparently showing off to some of the other competitors, and from the negative expressions he was being given no one liked this.

"Great, there's a showoff here," Hunter groaned as his head shook.

"That bothers you?" Grin asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, they always act cocky."

"Hey," Nosedive responded, a scowl on his face.

"Dive," Wildwing's voice responded in warning, trying to make sure his brother doesn't go off the wire.

There was a sigh as Dive looked back on the ice and watched the cocky guy. He kept bouncing the puck on the stick as he started to skate backwards, showing off more. "Come on, you can't get this from me!" the guy chuckled as he displayed his amazing puck control.

Unfortunately that came to an end as a burly guy came up from behind and shoved him to the ice, a surprise shout coming from him. "Stop messing around, there's no room for showoffs!" the guy told the down player.

"Oh great, Kyle's here again?" Hunter groaned, as his head hit the glass panel.

"You know that guy?" Duke asked as all eyes were on him.

"Unfortunately yeah, he was here last time," Hunter sighed more as he explained further. "He was a real jerk, always criticizing others for not playing up to standers. Apparently he doesn't like people who doesn't take things seriously."

"Is he any good?" Wildwing asked out of curiosity. The information of the guy didn't bold well for them. Being on the ice with this guy may not go well for any of them.

"Yeah, he's good, because of his enforcer skills. He didn't make the team because of an injury during practice. So chances are he's really going to be gunning for a spot this time around," he then moved to a seat and started to put his skates on. The ducks saw this and followed suit. "Just stay away from him."

"Noted," Wildwing responded as he and the rest of the team laced their skates and headed for the nearest gate to the ice. "Alright guys, lets see what these guys have to offer."

_**A/N: Hope you like. Now the trials may not be my best work but i'm trying to get past it. There should be at least one or two more chapters for the trials left. I'm going to bring in some OC's. I worked on them so I hope they are good. Till next time. **_


	4. The Trials Part 2

**Author's Note:**** I am very sorry for the long wait. School, plus I had a lot of other projects i'm working on. Also for the fact that I had trouble big time trying to write this chapter. I know it's short but that's all I could do, I really needed to get past this chapter in order for me to proceed. So please enjoy this. **

Chapter 4: The Trials Part 2

The ducks and Hunter got to the gate that would let them onto the ice, which is filled with many players. Their human friend was the first one to skate out, but the ducks held up for a second as Mallory had a question to ask. "Ok, with so many people on the ice how do we practice?"

"Not sure, lets just interact with the fellow players and see what we can do," Wildwing responded, this seemed to agree with everyone else.

"Alright, but still be careful, we don't know these people and have no idea what they'll do," Duke commented. They all agreed as they started getting on the ice.

Up in an office that overlooked the ice rink, there were a few people who were looking down at the players currently practicing. They were merely observing, since it wasn't them who picked out who played for the team. Among them Phil stood, looking down and breaking a sigh of relief as he saw his team finally entering the scene.

"Good they made it," Phil blew out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, we were informed that they were the last to arrive," One of the trials officials spoke. The person is male, light skin, with dark brown hair, medium height and build and wore glasses.

"Either way, Mr. Omar, better late then never," Phil addressed the guy as he looked at him and the rest of the people in the room.

"Any way it'll be interesting seeing how they interact with everyone else," A young male spoke, small height and build with long black hair.

"Don't worry Mr. Evans, they'll rock the ice," Phil proudly proclaimed as he looked back down on the ice. "What do you think Mr. Harris?"

The middle aged male who talked with Phil about the trials was present, looking down at the ice as well. "We just have to see, the real trials don't start till tomorrow."

"Believe me, they'll rock the ice, they'll make the team for sure," Phil claimed once again. He knew they would do well no matter what, so there wasn't really any reason to worry.

"Well, they're going to need to be good, because on a count of who's coaching the team, they're going to need everything they got," Mr. Evans said.

"Who's coaching?" Mr. Omar asked, curious as to who would be leading the team.

"Coach Morrison," Mr. Evans responded in a normal voice, earning a surprised look from his associates.

"Ooh, that's a tough break."

"Who's Coach Morrison?" Phil asked, now starting to get a bit nervous. He wasn't so sure now with the looks he saw.

"Possibly one of the toughest coaches in the league. He judges players up to really high standers."

"But…that doesn't mean my team won't make it…doesn't it?" Phil asked, now starting to feel nervous about what he was hearing.

Back on the ice the ducks spread out, mainly to see what kind of competition they are going to have. Their new friend Hunter just skated off, mainly just to do some laps around the ice. Their presence on the ice was immediately noticed as they got a few looks their way. Even a few others skated by and greeted them, but some just gave looks instead and continued what they were doing.

"Hard crowd here," Wildwing spoke to his team, which ever were still around which happened to be his brother and Mallory.

"I know what you mean bro, I think we're intimidating," Nosedive responded, his hockey stick resting on his shoulder.

"I know those looks," Mallory responded, getting looked at from the two brothers. "Some of them are eying us, basically doing the same we're doing."

"What do you mean?" Nosedive asked, confused at what his red haired teammate was getting at.

"They're trying to see which players to watch so they can out match them…chances are we're the large threat in their way."

"All because we're the only team that came in full," Wildwing finished, realizing what she meant.

"So, we're the ones to be, eh?" Nosedive grinned, somewhat liking the concept of what he's hearing right now.

"Don't get all excited about it, that's not good to do."

"Just means we have targets on our backs," Mallory responded as they looked out on the ice.

"Only if there's no one better than us," Nosedive commented.

"Come on, you have to do better than that!" A female voice called out as all three ducks looked over towards the goal post. Apparently the current goalie is a female, her pads made it hard trying to determine her size. Apparently she blocked the puck of another female who shot it.

"I'm doing my best here!" the second female responded, apparently of regular size for a female and is wearing a red jersey.

"You're not going to get in with your best!" the goalie instructed.

The teen shook his head at this, "Ok, I guess we're the best here."

"Lets just try and practice in right now," Wildwing responded.

"How, there are too many people to try something," Mallory responded, but even before a response could be made a loud whistle echoed throughout the arena. Everyone in the area turned towards the where the noise came from. At one of the gates into the ice stood a middle aged male stood. Tan, tall with a medium build. He's dressed in grey windbreak clothes and matching cap. A silver whistle dropped from his mouth as it hung from it neck.

"Line up!" his gruff voice ordered out. At first no one seemed to respond, the idea of who this guy is didn't register with them for a few seconds.

"Now!" the guy blew his whistle and the realization of who this guy is came to them. Everyone then started to skate to center ice, all in a line. There were so many players that they had to make a second one just so it could fit everyone.

A minute passed but everyone managed to get into position, all eyes on the guy as he walked out on the ice and soon stood in front of them. No one talked as they watched him look at everyone else that were present. Eyes scanned over everyone like a hawk about to snatch up its prey.

"Welcome to the Olympic trials!" the man spoke out in a sharp tone, causing a few people to jump. "Right now you are participating in the trials that determine who'll be a part of the inter-gender hockey event for the winter Olympics. My name is Gary Morrison, and I'll be your coach, but only for a few of you."

No one talked as they all listened to what the guy had to say, apparently the tone he displayed announced that he was serious. They weren't sure what would happen if they spoke out of turn.

"Man this guy seems serious," Nosedive whispered to his teammates, who were lined up with him.

"I can tell," Duke responded.

"Now let me tell you all something, not all of you are going to make the team. Because this is a new event there's going to be a small number of players that are allowed on the team…and also during the actual trials I'll cut a few of you who don't meet my requirements."

"How is that fair!" the cocky kid from earlier spoke up, earning nervous glances from everyone else.

"Ten laps around the rink!" Gary ordered.

"I just asked a question," the kid responded.

"Do it or you'll be cut even before the trials begin!"

That caused a stun silence from everyone as they realized the guy is serious. Gulping the cocky kid then skated out, not wanting to anger they guy any more than he is.

"Anyone else want to join him!?" he shouted, which no one stepped up to the plate. The coach resumed his speech, then gave a harden face as he announced the next part. "Now…out of all of you…only fourteen will make the team."

That statement caused some gasps and little chatter among the other players. This is a huge shocker that such a little amount of people would be recruited for the team, to many this is something that is unheard of.

"Ok, that's a lot different than usual," Hunter spoke up, as he is next to the ducks.

"I'll say," Wildwing responded, whispering.

"The last time I was here they usually took at least twenty players."

Before anymore could be said the coach's interrupted them, "This new event is cause for such a low number. So tomorrow you all best give it your all, or else you're out!" The coach then let them the sudden shock of his announcement run its course as he heard the panic chatter among the players. This lasted for about a minute before breaking the chatter. "Practice well and I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that everyone watched as the coach walked off the ice, leaving all the players in silence after reveling the most important news to them. Things had just heated up as the players present were now more determined as ever to give it their all.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Once again i'm sorry for the wait. I'll try harder to get the chapters up faster. It's just that I only have a few weeks left till the end of my semester so I'll be focusing on that. Once again sorry and till next time. **_


End file.
